Thomas Drake
For Tommy's Villainy & Virtue counterpart, see here Thomas David "Tommy" Drake 'aka '(Special) Agent David Rose 'or is a character in ''Iniquity and Integrity, ''created and portrayed by Adam. A former sidekick, Tommy's dedication to stopping crime only grew stronger as he was enlisted in an elite government agency. Biography Origin Before ''Red Wonder When he was very young, unbeknownst to anyone his father; John Drake secretly engaged in crimefighting by night as Red Fire, ''partner and equal (not a sidekick) to ''Cold Steel ''operating in Scarlet City. Fire and Steel would sweep the streets at night, dissolving gangs and putting madmen behind bars; a true example of fear. But one night, a duo of criminal psychopaths known only as ''Pain and Greed escaped from confinement and as Fire and Steel went to face the madmen they were all too prepared for them. The two split up to cover both positions of the two criminals, as both had laid bombs to start a terrorist frenzy. But as Cold Steel arrived at the factory in which Pain was waiting, he found that Pain was alone - he had sent all his men to the warehouse where Red Fire was headed. Steel was too slow, it was futile. He tried his hardest but he could not make it to the warehouse quick enough to help Red Fire and the building was set aflame with both Red Fire and Greed inside. Ever since, David Bates (Cold Steel's true identity) couldn't help but feel personally responsible and would so look over Tommy and his family both as Bates and as Steel. Becoming Red Wonder But before his fourteenth birthday, Steel had to make his presence known. On his way home from school, Tommy was attacked by muggers at dusk. He was not a fighter and so struggled to defend himself from the knife-wielding thieves. Sensing the danger, Bates intervened as they demanded more and more of he. Fending off each of the criminals with minimal difficulty, Tommy was amazed and before long his natural intelligence lead to the seemingly obvious deduction of the identity of his guardian angel - the two men that always looked over him seems to have similar voices as well as chins. And so Tommy confronted Bates and demanded that he would be taught in Cold Steel's ways. With reluctance, Bates agreed and so after years of training and travelling on "fishing trips with Uncle David" he was schooled in the many martial arts that added up to becoming a vigilante such as Cold Steel and though Bates was opposed to firearms and deemed them unnecessary force, he recognised the importance of being able to use one in an emergency and so taught Tommy how to wield one. And so around three years after his father's death (which he understood and reassured Bates was not Cold Steel's fault) Tommy took up the name Red Wonder, partially in memorial of his father. Incidence Aged 19, Tommy had served as Cold Steel's sidekick for three years now. The two had soon begun to work in near-perfect synchrony - David had missed the days of having a partner. But their relationship became strained as he's teenage rebellion lead him to becoming impatient with David who would continually have criminals incarcerated only for them to escape and kill more innocents - just like his father. Tommy suggested it'd be more effective to simply execute the criminals though David held this directly against his strict moral code. This frustrated him, though he did not act on his frustration as his respect for his mentor and father-figure was too great. This was... before Pain escaped was confinement. Pain went on a murdering rampage, slaughtering men, women and children alike. Hundreds lost their lives, and this number just happened to include Tommy's mother, his two younger sisters and his older brother; everything left of his family. Steel and Wonder stopped Pain and began to interrogate him for information on the locations of the other escaped inmates but despite Steel's best wishes to keep Tommy away from this - as he was too close to the case - Tommy refused. But as Pain soon began taunting him, Tommy kept his cool and finished off the interrogation himself, much to the surprise of Steel and horror of Pain. And so Steel and Wonder travelled from location to location and - with Tommy's suddenly amped up drive - they made quick word of herding together all of the rogues. And then when the criminals were safely back in prison, Red Wonder created a presentation for the prison management, outlining the precise changes that had to be made to increase security, David even voluntarily stepping down as Cold Steel to replace the deceased warden. Red Soon after, Tommy was approached by a secret organisation that explained that his impression handling of the "Scarlet Incident" along with his recent lack of familial ties made him the perfect candidate for enrollment in the secret agency; their own personal spy. Appearance Standing at 6"3 , Tommy is in peak physical condition after years of training and fitness. He has medium length, dark black, slicked-back hair. Outfit Tommy wears a white button-down shirt with a red tie along with blue jeans, a brown belt and a brown leather zipped halfway up. Personality Tommy is a cynical but open-minded and level-headed man. He holds the law in high regard but doesn't hesitate to get very brutal when it is required of him. He may be a nice guy but he's the bad cop to Zak's good cop. Abilities Combat Mastery Masterful in many forms of martial arts and combat as well as with a natural strength, Tommy is an incredible fighter hand to hand but masterful with a melee weapon such as a sword or staff. Enhanced Awareness Tommy's senses can be magnified to supernatural heights. With his eidetic memory Tommy is fully, supernaturally aware of his surroundings; assisting him in both combat and day to day life making everything he does much more precise. Weaknesses As stated previously, Crimson is not at times necessarily mentally stable. He will often hear voices that sometimes work for and against him, retrieving knowledge he never knew he'd remembered or sometimes taunting him about his guilt from the past; Cold Steel himself being the most common voice. Crimson can also get extremely angry which can be a weakness as it disrupts the required levelheadedness of any competent detective. It could be said that Crimson suffers from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. That and also that he is '''only human. Paraphernalia Weaponry * Pistols: Tommy always carries with him his two Colts. There's nothing much that's special about these except for the fact that they are attached to his belt by near-unbreakable retractable cords to prevent disarmament. * Katana: A relic of his days training in Japan with his former-mentor, Tommy carries a collapsible katana. This weapon was forged from meteoric metal and thus can sustain the greatest of blows. Naturally this is also suspending by his cord. Interestingly, Tommy had recently implemented a system in which he could run an electric charge through the blade, enhancing slicing power - inspired by the weaponry of his partner; Zak Ambers. * Escrima Sticks Equipment * Grappling Hook: When you're an assassin, mobility in important. As such, Crimson always packs an electrical grappling hook allowing him to soar from building to building as well as make a tactical escape. * Specialist Sunglasses: Tommy's sunglasses have the useful capability of the lenses turning different colours for different uses. Red; night-vision is enabled, green; zoom. * Smoke bombs: When a quick escape his necessary, smoke pouches are useful for creating a distraction. * Shock absorbing boots: Based on The Knight's technology, Tommy was able to compact shock-absorbing tech into his black military boots, giving them a futuristic looking trim to the back sole. These prevent fall damage as long as he lands on his feet. Transport * Motorcycle: Plain and simple, Tommy owns a red and black motorcycle, even adorned with a red X. Relationships Aliases Trivia * Tommy was born on the 19th of October 2037. Category:CharacterCategory:NeutralCategory:Adam